Denver the last dinosaur-reboot
Denver the last dinosaur reboot is a follow-up to the classic series and an upcoming movie. Plot This movie is the story of a scientific experiment that has gone haywire, but it turns out to be quite a success. Later on, some California kids name the Corythosaurus "Denver, after the capital of Colorado" However, things begin to change when Morton Fizz-bag returns to seek some cash-making revenge plots. Now, it's up to Denver and his pals to teach Fizz-bag that money doesn't really matter and some rivals, as well as a mad scientist, some great important lessons to live by. The lessons include solving issues with ecology, friendship and conservation the Dinosaur Protection Group. cast: Denver, a large green male Corythosaurus with a pair of shades, a love for skateboarding and capable of using a rock guitar. in one scene, Denver visualizes the scariest dinosaur he can remember: Tyrannosaurus and he will begin to roar loudly to ward off some bullies who cry, "uncle." Shades, Mario, Casey and their pals: a bunch of kids Morton Fizz-bag: he shows up once again, and soon enough, he is sentenced to clean-up of the San Diego Zoo safari park. his saying is "Well, this is your lucky day! Have I got a deal for you" the bullies: these guys return, and they learn whilst say "cheaters never prosper" and other characters Dr. Funt Trivia the voice of Denver could be a new actor like Tony Anselmo, Will Smith, Zach Williams or Jack Black featured dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus rex-a tyrant-dinosaur whose name means "tyrant lizard king" and it's one of the largest meat-eating dinosaurs, third only to Spinosaurus and Giganotosaurus Troodon-it was once known by the invalid name "Stenonychosaurus" Brachiosaurus-once considered being the biggest dinosaur until the Argentinosaurus was discovered Dromaeosaurus-a cousin to Velociraptor Gallimimus-a ornithomimid dinosaur Stegosaurus-a spike-tailed stegosaur Centrosaurus-a single-horned ceratopsian Kritosaurus-a hadrosaurine hadrosaur Ceratosaurus-a horned theropod Triceratops-a horned dinosaur with three horns on its head Eoraptor-a small saurischian dinosaur related to sauropods Plateosaurus-a prosauropod Chasmosaurus-a cousin of Triceratops Velociraptor-a dromeosaur with feathers, famous in Jurassic World Oviraptor-a omnivorous theropod Parasaurolophus-a crested hadrosaur Albertosaurus-a tyrannosaur Edmontosaurus-a large hadrosaur Gorgosaurus-a tyrannosaur whose name means "Fierce reptile" Spinosaurus-a fish-eating theropod Allosaurus-a killer theropod that has 70 sharp teeth in its mouth featured creatures: Quetzalcoatlus-one of the largest pterosaurs Archaeopteryx-a dinosaur who's also the first bird Ichthyornis-a toothy seabird Sawfish-a close relative of sharks Pliosaurus-a short-necked plesiosaur Ichthyosaurus-a fishlike reptile Elasmosaurus-a long-necked plesiosaur monitor lizard-Komodo dragons and goannas Pteranodon-it's one of the biggest pterosaurs, second only to one of the largest pterosaurs of all: Quetzalcoatlus Deinosuchus-a giant alligatorid owl-featured species: Great horned owls, burrowing owls, and barred owls secretary bird-a bird of prey that flies, but prefers to walk foxes-bat-eared and red parrots-macaws and amazons sharks-blacktip reef sharks condor-California condors alligators crocodiles-either Nile or American crocodiles eagle Saltoposuchus-it may be a reptile that's related to dinosaurs, but it's not quite a true dinosaur coming soon........... Category:Possible reboots Category:Dinosaur Fanmakes Category:Denver the last dinosaur reboot Category:Universal Studios Movies